World in Conflict Fanon Wiki:Rules
Welcome to the World in Conflict Fanon Wiki! This is the place to publish your very own fiction or artwork on the World in Conflict universe! However, like all organizations, there are a few guidelines. Regulations 0. Have fun. The first rule is to have fun. The Administration of WiC Fanon, might, on a mercurial whim, ban people that don't have fun. 1. Remain courteous and civil. This is in accordance with standard society etiquette rules. Need clarification? :1.1 - No extensive use of epithets. Sure, feel free to swear once in awhile, we sure as hell do. Though remember that not everyone in the world wants to hear the cool slang you learned while watching British or American television. Keep it to a minimum and keep it fun. :1.2 - No arguments. Do not let things get out of hand. Any problems should be reported ASAP to . We can take more immediate and concise action. :1.3 - No personal attacks. This means directly insulting someone with abusive language, whether on their talk page or on the talk page of an article that happens to be under discussion at the time. The users on this site are requested to act in a mature fashion, and resorting to childish and hurtful terms is out of line, warranting a Civility Warning. 2. No editing other people's work without their explicit permission. But this does not give you the right to put "do not edit my fanon" on the page. You do however have the right to fix minor grammatical/spelling mistakes in an article. However, if the author complains, the situation will be looked into. :2.1 - You cannot use other people's work without their explicit permission. This means no using articles, pictures, etc (templates are at times exceptions) without permission from the author/creator. See Rule 4 for clarification. 3. No direct contradictions of definitively established canon. For example: If the Statue of Liberty is destroyed, that was seen as a failure ending for the mission, not actual canon. In the event that rule 3 is broken, articles are to be marked with the NCF template. If no changes are made after a two week waiting period, articles may be marked with the Rule Breaker template and a vote to move the article to namespace will commence. :3.1 - Make sure that your articles are within reason. Since World in Conflict is based in a modern-day setting, keep all nations, weapons, vehicles, organizations, technology, etc. realistic. :3.2 - God Modding is unacceptable. This is the act of making a article, be it character, vehicle, ship or faction, powerful beyond common sense, logic or science, and it is banned. :3.3 - Humor articles must be in good form and tagged with a special template. They are allowed to stay on the mainspace only if they are for humorous purposes only. This means that they cannot be used with any other "serious" universes, and if they are, they will be considered NCF. If it is found that the article is meant to be serious, but is using the humor tag to dodge an NCF tag, it will be immediately moved to namespace or deleted. 4. Plagiarism is illegal. If it can be proved that your article is a direct copy of the work of another author, internet artist, or even a contributor to this site, it will be tagged with the appropriate template, . The tagging person must have evidence that the article is plagiarised, or the tag will be summarily removed. If evidence is provided and changes have not been made after one week of the article being tagged, the user in violation of this rule will be given a warning as to their conduct. After that week has passed, if the article has still not been modified, the user will be given a second warning and a 24-hour ban. Their article will be deleted. Upon a third violation of this rule, a one month ban will be issued. A fourth warning will result in a year, while a fifth will be grounds for a permaban from the site. Plagiarism is a serious crime, so treat it as such. 5. Proper Grammar/Spelling is Required. Since this is a Wiki, we would like you to please, to the best of your ability, use proper Grammar and Spelling. We will love you for it, and your adoring fans will love you for, because it allows us and them to read your article without wondering "what does 'atenchun' mean?" :5.1 Correct Grammar/Spelling Problems. If you see a grammar or spelling mistake, you may fix it, but be aware that some seeming mistakes (like those placed in dialogue) might be there for a reason. :5.2 Excessive Grammar/Spelling Errors? If an article has excessive grammar and/or spelling problems, then you can tell the author of the article, by using the template and leaving a note on the talk page. If the author doesn't respond or doesn't fix the problem within then you can mark the article as a rule breaker. From there, the administration will either decide to fix the article, namespace it, or delete it. Please do not mark articles as rule breakers in "bad faith". Any user found tagging an article as a Rulebreaker without due cause will be severely reprimanded. 6. Official wiki titles are reserved for Administration use only. Please do not put World in Conflict Fanon Wiki: or Project: in the title of your page. That marking is reserved for official wiki pages only and will be removed on the spot, with your article being either renamed or deleted. :6.1 "World in Conflict:" is fine. As you might assume, using the franchise name at the beginning of the title is perfectly fine! All the games start that way, so why shouldn't your fanon? 7. The decision of the administrators is final. Although the World in Conflict Fanon Wiki is a fun place to be to send your fanon to each other, be aware that violations will result in a block from editing. Frequently Asked Questions *'What is canon?' This is the question that we deal with the most on this site! To answer your question comprehensively, we have given it its own page, which explains in great detail what you can and cannot do! It is very important that you do this as soon as you can, since it will help you avoid conflict in your first few weeks here as a new user, and help us catch and correct rule breakers as fast as we can. Would you like to know more? *'What should I know about blogs?' They are basically personal opinion pieces for you to write and for others to comment on! If you've got an opinion about something and want to rant about it or share it with others, feel free to start up one of these blogs so that everyone can see it. But be advised, we do have a few rules about what you can and cannot do with your blogs, and these are listed below. Please check them out as soon as you can. Blog Guidelines Blogs are not meant as a replacement for this wikis forums. While forums are meant for discussion, blogs are meant to present the viewpoint of a single author. If your intent is to gather opinions or input of other members in the community, it belongs as a forum thread. If the blog is more suited for the forums, an Administrator will indicate that it belongs on the forums and he or she will move it to that namespace. #Must be related to World in Conflict or the wiki. #Must have a minimum length of two paragraphs or more, complete with good grammar and spelling. #Have a thesis or purpose. #Be understandable to the average user. #Not include any advertisements whatsoever. #Blog comments will have a minimum of five words in length and not contain spam material. Voting Rules In order to participate in a vote, a user must meet the following qualifications: #'Created an account at least one month (for general votes) or two months (for special votes) before the voting process takes place.' This means that if a vote takes place in September, any user who joined in August cannot vote yet. #'Have at least 100 mainspace edits (for general votes) or 500 mainspace edits (for special votes).' This is ridiculously simple. If you just post on people's talk pages or troll the blogs and forums, you don't get to vote because you don't actually contribute to the site. Just make articles and update them. Not that hard, so no whining. #'Not be currently banned.' Again, ridiculously simple. If we find the account is a sock puppet, it will be summarily banned and your vote is, needless to say, invalidated. Rules